1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly to a motorcycle having a receptacle for storing a crash helmet.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-192481 discloses a motorcycle having a crash helmet receptacle disposed on a pair of laterally spaced main frames extending rearwardly from a head pipe. A full-face crash helmet can be placed into and taken out of the receptacle by opening an upper lid of the receptacle. To ensure that the upper end level of the receptacle is positioned within a prescribed height range, the main frames are supported on a subframe extending rearwardly from the head pipe and are inclined downwardly in the rearward direction at a relatively large angle. The receptacle with its rear portion made deeper is mounted on the main frames. The crash helmet as it faces back is stored in the receptacle.
The crash helmet receptacle has its bottom wall placed on the main frames. Because of limitations impose by the frames on the configuration of the bottom wall of the receptacle, the crash helmet stored in the receptacle is positioned a certain distance upwardly of the main frames, and there is a dead space below the stored crash helmet between the main frames. Since the motorcycle has a limited space available thereon, such a dead space should be minimized as much as possible.